A new family of dual-cure acrylic resins is proposed for formulating Dental sealants that can be rapidly cured at room temperature, bond well to tooth surfaces, and resist leaching unreacted monomers into the body. The proposed research explores the feasibility of formulating conventional methacrylate-based monomers with sol-gel modifiers and activated fillers that promote more complete curing while preserving the desired mechanical properties. The ultimate objective is to develop an easily processed sealant with high adhesion to Dental enamel and superior durability in this demanding application. The proposed resin systems cure by a combination of chemical processes, which take advantage of interfacial water and thus result in faster cure rates than either conventional resin system alone. The coatings will be designed to effectively bind with water on tooth surfaces to provide a micro-leakage-minimizing seal. In the proposed study, the candidate materials for these hybrid resin blends will be identified, the compatibility of different resins predicted by computer simulation, their structure-property profiles determined and their ability to be rapidly and thoroughly cured to durable materials demonstrated. The optimized sealant system will be characterized for biocompatibility, physiological stability and level of extractable organic compounds. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Successful development of high performance dental sealants that significantly reduce leaching of organic compounds after curing would have large commercial applications in dental medicine. Other potential product areas include cements for underwater repair, ceramic bonding and medical equipment applications.